1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an alarm apparatus and an alarming method.
2. Description of Related Art
For road with blind curves, a convex mirror is usually located at a point so that traffic in one direction can observe traffic coming from the other direction or vice versa. However, if drivers or the pedestrians do not pay attention to the images shown by the convex mirror, traffic accidents may happen. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.